Forgotten memories
by Vain Ambitions
Summary: Matsumoto bought a mysterious crystal ball that could tell you your forgotten memories.Hitsugaya was the first to find out about his life as a human. What was his life like? Go find out yourself by clicking this link.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! This was my first fanfic. I liked this idea, but I think it's not written very well, so I'm rewriting it lol._

"Hey, captain! Look what I bought!" Matsumoto came bouncing into Hitsugaya's office.

A jaw muscle twitched. Here he was working like crazy to do the paper work Matsumoto was supposed to do, and there she was, carrying her shopping bags and looking so free.

"Where were you all these while?" Hitsugaya flared up, but stopped, rubbing his temples. "Never mind, don't tell me, please. Just help me do some paperwork." Holding his temper, Hitsugaya held a huge stack of documents and handed it to Matsumoto. Matsumoto immediately backed off, looking at the documents like they were those ugly shirts in the mall which were totally off-fashioned.

"Matsumoto…" Hitsugaya glared at his lazy assistant, eyes twitching, patience reaching his end-point.

Not wanting to start a sudden ice eruption, Matsumoto took out a crystal ball from one of her shopping bags, "Wait captain, look what I bought from the mall! The shopkeeper told me that it could tell you about your forgotten memories!"

"Forgotten memories?" Hitsugaya stared at the crystal ball.

Seeing that she got her captain's attention, Matsumoto happily dipped into a long detailed explanation. "Yup, this crystal ball is able to show you what your past is like. It could go as far back as to the day you were still a human! I heard it could even tell you who your parents are. It's very accurate! I spent a lot of money on this. It had better be a good investment."

She glanced at her captain. Hitsugaya was staring at the crystal ball, apparently very curious. "Captain Hitsugaya… since you are my wonderful captain, I shall let you try this out first."

Hitsugaya snapped into reality as if he got struck by lightning. "N…no…I'm not interested in this kind of boring stuff." He stammered, embarrassed that he was caught off-guard.

Matsumoto smiled coyly, "Come on… I know you want to try it…"

And so, Hitsugaya was 'forced' to try the crystal ball. He put his hand on the crystal ball; it lit up and showed an animated film of his past. Wow, technology nowadays……

- - -

"Shiro-chan!" A young Hinamori was shown running towards an older Hitsugaya.

Hit! In a flash, Hitsugaya punched Hinamori on her head. "Who gave you permission to call me Shiro-chan?"

"But, onii-chan, all your friends all call you that, and it's very cute too! Why do you not like it?" Hinamori rubbed her head and pouted.

Hitsugaya remained silent. He had always been teased by his friends because his hair always had snow deposited on it, making it seem white. Dammit, why does my hair accumulate snow this much?

("Oh my, Captain Hitsugaya you have black hair! You look so hot!" "Just shut up and watch, Matsumoto.")

Hinamori poked her tiny face in front of Hitsugaya. "What are you thinking about?"

"N…nothing. Just don't call me Shiro-chan anymore."

Hinamori smiled cheekily, obviously not going to comply. "Hehe…you know what? Today I was praised by Aizen sensei!" She said, changing the topic.

"Nowadays he always seems to praise you." Hitsugaya said with a hint of sarcasm.

Hinamori pouted. "Hmph! He said that I'm a very talented girl! He said if he could, he would ask for scholarship for me! You're just jealous."

"Whatever. Hinamori, let's go somewhere else, I don't want to go home yet."

Hinamori stared at Hitsugaya worriedly. "Are you still angry at Papa? You know he always like to talk like that when he's drunk, you can't blame him…" Hitsugaya snorted. Being drunk was not an excuse to insult mum like that!

"Forget about it, 'kay?" Hinamori squeezed Hitsugaya's hands. "Come on, let's build snowman! Let's compete who can build faster!" Hinamori ran to an open area and started piling up snow. Hitsugaya follow suit, and soon, large figures of snow-made creatures stood out.

"What's this?" Hinamori gazed amazedly at Hitsugaya's work. It was a magnificently big dragon. Its eyes stared out ferociously, and its long tail seemed to increase its superiority.

"It's…something I dreamt of last night…it's nothing…"

"Wow! Cool! Something you dreamt of?" Hinamori stared awestruck at it. "This is worthy of everyone to know of!" She turned around and started calling her friends before Hitsugaya could stop her.

Hinamori winked at Hitsugaya, "Don't worry; I will definitely help you call Rangiku-chan to take a look!" She chuckled as her brother's face instantly turned red.

"Wow!" "This is way cool!" "You actually made it, Shiro-chan?" "It's so big and real!" All of Hinamori and Hitsugaya's friends came crowding around the snow dragon. Including Matsumoto Rangiku, noted Hitsugaya. Matsumoto was a transfer student from Australia (A/N: just some random country I thought of), and Hitsugaya had always been noticing her since her arrival.

"I think we should name this dragon. It's weird for a cool dragon like that to not have a name." suggested Hinamori.

"Yeah, I think we should." "What do we name it?" "What about Barney?" "It's too childish, Renji." "Try coming up with a better one, then!" The discussion started and everybody was discussing agitatedly. Matsumoto was standing at one side quietly, outcast.

Under Hinamori's push, Hitsugaya walked towards Matsumoto. "Hey, do you like my dragon?" Matsumoto smiled friendly at him, which made him blush, to his horror.

"Yup, I do!" Matsumoto said, ignoring the awkward scene of Hitsugaya hiding his red face. "I think…since it's made of ice, why not we name it Hyourinmaru?"

There was a few seconds of silence, before the whole group started chattering words of agreements. "Hyourinmaru? That's a real cool name!" "It's totally suitable for an ice dragon!" "Why didn't I think of that?" "It's because you're dumb, Renji." And so, the dragon that Hitsugaya dreamt of one random night was named Hyourinmaru.

"Do you like this name?" Hinamori asked eagerly.

"It's okay. It starts with the letter 'H', like you and me." Hitsugaya shrugged.

Hinamori smiled, rather suspiciously. "Are you sure that's the real reason?"

Seeing her brother blushing, she giggled and said. "Okay then, I'll call Rangiku-chan to come here and show her our gratitude." Hinamori ran off before Hitsugaya could stop her again.

"So, Rangiku-chan, how much do you know about Shiro-chan? Not much. Onii-chan, how much do you know about Rangiku-chan? Not much either. So let's start to know each other, will we?" An excited Hinamori was seen jumping up and down, playfully trying to pull Matsumoto and Hitsugaya together. "Let's start with little whitey! Onii-chan, what is your favourite number?"

Hitsugaya hesitated, but got pinched by Hinamori. "No hesitation, onii-chan! You only have three seconds to think! This way the result would be more accurate! Three, two…"

"Okay, okay! My favourite number is ten!"

"What is your favourite colour?"

"Um…stop pressuring me! It's white, white!"

"Would you choose to die on a hot desert or a plain of ice?"

"I…I don't know…maybe a hot desert."

"What is your favourite girl you've ever seen?"

"Matsu… Wait, what sort of question is that?"

The three kids walked all the way to Hitsugaya's house. Hitsugaya was still very hesitant about meeting his father. Seeing him in a drunken mode and insulting the whole family, especially mother, this would be able to make Hitsugaya so angry that the snow on his hair would melt.

Hinamori saw the anger in Hitsugaya. "A girl walking alone is very dangerous. Onii-chan, why don't you send her home?" She winked. "You can stay at her house for a while too, you know, we won't mind." She said cheekily, running off after that.

Hitsugaya walked awkwardly beside Matsumoto. He noticed that he had the same height as Matsumoto, so he tried to straighten his back to look taller. Suddenly, Matsumoto started to shiver.

"What… are you cold?" Hitsugaya looked at Matsumoto shivering horribly. Without thinking, Hitsugaya took off his orange jacket and put it on Matsumoto.

Matsumoto looked at Hitsugaya, surprised. "This is a very cold country. It snows throughout the year. You come from Australia. I'm not sure what the weather is like there, but it would not be as cold as here. You have to wear more when you go out." Hitsugaya explained. He fidgeted a bit, as Matsumoto was staring at him.

"Thanks…" Matsumoto whispered. Her hands went up to Hitsugaya's and they were held together closely for the whole night.

"Your hair… it smelled very nice." said Hitsugaya.

Matsumoto smiled. "Your hair… it's very nice too. It had pretty snowflakes on it."

"…Really?" He never thought the snow on his hair as 'pretty', only 'annoying'…

"Yeah…" Matsumoto squeezed Hitsugaya's hand. "Why do you want to die in a hot desert?"

"…"

"I thought you liked the snow? I thought you loved being in the snow?"

"…"

"I saw you make the snow dragon with so much passion. You obviously love the snow. I thought you would say that you would die on a plain of ice."

Hitsugaya looked at Matsumoto. He had always liked the snow and the icy feeling, but he had always kept it to himself. Matsumoto was the first person who noticed his love for the snow and ice.

"Maybe…dying on ice is better…"

"Hitsugaya-kun." Matsumoto faced Hitsugaya. "I…really…I li…I really lik…"

"I like you too!" Hitsugaya blurted out, turning all red.

Matsumoto laughed. "Yeah, I really like you."

"M…me too…" Hitsugaya said. He finally said it…

"But you know, I will be leaving to Australia tomorrow." Hitsugaya stared at Matsumoto, shocked. "Can I… will you…?" Matsumoto said as she leaned closer to Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya went hot all over, the snow on his hair melted and Matsumoto saw his jet black hair for the first time.

"I think you look better with white hair, having black hair is no longer special." Matsumoto smiled. Hitsugaya pulled Matsumoto closer and kissed her. They shared a short and sweet kiss together, and stared at each other for wuite some time when Hinamori barged in.

"Onii-chan, there's trouble at home! Come back quick!" Hinamori panted. "Papa, Papa he…"

Hitsugaya cursed. What did he do again? "I'm sorry Matsumoto, I have to leave…" He said as he looked into her eyes. What beautiful eyes, as blue as a clear sky. He removed his hands away from her unwillingly, and ran back with Hinamori. "Goodbye."

Matsumoto starred sadly. "Good…bye" Her painful voice lingered in Hitsugaya's ears. How he wished he could stay for a little longer…

Shaking his thoughts away, he asked Hinamori the serious question. "What happened?"

"Papa started hitting mama, saying stuff like he knows what she has been doing and she has been lying to him all these years…" Hinamori said. "He's hitting mama real bad…" As more tears came down, Hinamori broke down and cried. Hitsugaya pulled her closer and whispered a "Don't cry, I will always be there for you" in her ears.

When they reached home, their house was surrounded by a bunch of policemen. "Mama? Mama? Please don't be hurt!" cried Hinamori anxiously as she pushed past the cops to see her mother.

Her mother sat on the sofa, calm and unhurt, with a few injuries here and there.

"Mama, what happened?" Hinamori rushed up towards her. She stopped when she saw the person lying beside the sofa.

"Papa…? Is that you? What happened to him? Is he…?" Hinamori stared confusedly at the unconscious person.

"I hit him with a brick. He said he wanted to kill Hitsugaya, as he found out that Hitsugaya was not his own son. He wanted to kill me too, as he thinks that I betrayed him. I could not stand him anymore, so I hit him." The children's mother burst into uncontrollable tears. "I…I think I killed him…"

Hitsugaya stared at his father's body with eyes filled with animosity. This kind of person, it was better that he leave this world.

"Don't worry, mother, I will protect you and Hinamori, definitely."

- - -

…Hitsugaya stared at the crystal ball, flabbergasted. He could not believe that his past was like that. It was so…weird. Especially that part with Matsumoto.

"Captain Hitsugaya, so you and I were lovers once…" crooned Matsumoto.

"Shut up! That's the past, now is the present, and the present are always different from the past!"

"Ha, you're blushing, Captain Hitsugaya… I know you are rather surprised. I am too. My orange sash is so alike to the jacket you gave me. Maybe I kept your jacket with me all these time, as I love you so much! My impact on you was so great!"

"Shut up, Matsumoto, get back to work." Hitsugaya said, returning to his paperwork.

Matsumoto panicked. "No no no captain! You have not watched finish your life! Don't you like, want to know how you die?"

Hitsugaya stopped. Yeah, he was very curious to know. Maybe he should continue watching…

"Why were you so tall before? No actually, you are as tall as you were in the past, just that we grew taller and you didn't! Haha! You must have died earlier I guess…Oh poor thing…" Matsumoto teased.

Before Hitsugaya got any chance to rebuff, the door broke open. Ichigo came running in, laughing and panting. "Hey, Toushiro, you better check this out! I bought this crystal ball that's supposed to tell me my forgotten memories, and it said that in the past I was in love with you! Hahaha! What crap! I can't believe they sell this kind of stuff! Oh, I see you have it too. What rubbish does it say? Hahaha! Haha! Ha. Ha. Ha…"

Ichigo sensed the tensed atmosphere in the room. "What's wrong?" He asked. Matsumoto sensed it too, and started to get away from the room.

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya's shout was heard throughout the whole soul society.


	2. Chapter 2

"Pang!" Matsumoto slammed her fist on the table. The shopkeeper cringed and blanched.

Matsumoto held up the crystal ball. "What is the meaning of this? You charged me so high for this crystal ball, and yet the information it gave was fake!"

"I…I don't know what you mean…" The shopkeeper stammered.

Matsumoto grabbed the shopkeeper by the collar. "It's because of your fake crystal ball that made my captain so angry at me and I was almost frozen to death because of that!"

"But…it's not fake…" The shopkeeper said sadly. His lifetime's work of invention could never be fake!

"Then how do you explain this?" Matsumoto grabbed Ichigo from nearby. "He said the crystal ball told him that he was in love with my captain, when they did not even meet until last year!"

The shopkeeper tidied up his collar. "Well, it's supposed to tell you your forgotten memories. Can you remember something before you were born? No, right? So, it seemed that you were really in love with her captain, whoever it was, in your previous life, which you would not remember."

Matsumoto and Ichigo stared at the shopkeeper and raised their eyebrows. "You…don't make sense."

"Oh yes I do." said the shopkeeper confidently. "If you were once in love with her captain, your previous life should match with her captain's previous life."

"But it doesn't, that's the problem."

"Sure it does. You must not have seen your life completely then. Both your life and her captain's life should match."

Ichigo and Matsumoto exchanged looks. Matsumoto took the crystal ball, and ordered it to continue seeing Hitsugaya's life.

- - -

Hitsugaya was carrying a spade and clearing the snow off the road. It's the best job that provided him the most amount of salary. Hitsugaya dug at the snow as his classmates were out in the playground playing. He longed to play with them, even though he always said that those games were too childish to play with.

Anyway, even if he did like to play those games, he would rather spend those times to work. Ever since father died, yes the house became a much safer place to live in, but the main income of the family were gone, and they had to rely on mother and only mother. Not like father contributed much to the family anyway…

Hitsugaya's heart would twinge every time mother trudged back with a tired look and every time his mother saw the amount of their school fees and tears came out from her swollen eyes.

He actually wanted to quit school, but mother did not allow. So he had no choice but to help his family earned some extra money.

Finding a job was not easy, especially due to his limited height and age. He was lucky he met such a nice guy that was willing to take him and gave him such a high salary for clearing the snow.

"Ooh! Nice job, Hitsugaya!" said a black hair guy. "I'm so glad I hired you! You cleared away all snow perfectly! Not like some of my other employees…"

"T…thank you, Kurosaki-san." Hitsugaya said. He was slightly afraid of his boss, who had this weird personality that loved to jump at people. Oh, well, the only flip side to this job.

Sure enough, Isshin Kurosaki jumped onto Hitsugaya and hugged him. "Since you cleared the road so well, want to come to my house for dinner?"

"N…no it's okay, thank you." Said Hitsugaya, his voice muffled. However, his breath was wasted. Kurosaki marched home carrying Hitsugaya.

Being dragged into the Kurosaki's was something that had happened almost everyday from the day Hitsugaya was hired. Hitsugaya dreaded it as he would have to face the weird and suspiciously gay Isshin, but his family seemed to like that. (Of course, you have one less meal to make!) The next good thing was, Isshin's son, Ichigo, was a really nice guy to talk to.

"Hey, Toushiro!" Ichigo's face lit up when he saw who came into his house. "You came again!"

"Hey." Replied Hitsugaya simply.

Other than Hinamori, Ichigo seemed to be the only person whom he could talk to freely, and not be afraid of what Ichigo thought about him. With Ichigo, Hitsugaya told him of all his troubles and worries, all his thoughts about stuff people do, what he really wanted to do. It's very relieving to be able to tell all your secrets to someone and not keep it to yourself.

Today, Hitsugaya was in a very good mood. "Kurosaki, I have good news." He said, smiling vaguely.

Ichigo stared. It's very rare for Hitsugaya to smile like that. "What good news?"

"Matsumoto, she's coming back tomorrow, for her summer holidays." Hitsugaya said as he took out a letter. There's a photo attached to it. It showed Matsumoto carrying a cat. "She's doing well, isn't she?" Hitsugaya stared at the picture and said, more of to himself.

Ichigo immediately felt a sudden twist in his heart and sourness filled his whole body. He knew Hitsugaya loved Matsumoto, and had talked about her for quite a lot, but he never knew that Matsumoto was going to come back! If Matsumoto came back, she would take Hitsugaya away from him!

As Ichigo looked at Hitsugaya gazing at the photo, he made up his mind that he's going to stop Hitsugaya from meeting with Matsumoto.

"But, Toushiro, I actually wanted you to come with me to meet Aizen-sensei on our project tomorrow…"

Hitsugaya looked up. "Oh, really?" He scratched his jet black hair. "Hmm… What should I do…?"

Ichigo stared imploringly at Hitsugaya. Finally, Hitsugaya said, "Okay, then. I'll go with you to meet Aizen-sensei and then we go back to my house to meet with Matsumoto."

Hitsugaya stood up. "See you tomorrow, then." He walked off into the snow, and his hair turned snowy white.

The next day…

"Toushiro!" Ichigo ran toward a waiting Hitsugaya. "Sorry, I was late."

"Let's go."

They walked toward the school. They walked in the direction of Aizen-sensei's office. Then Ichigo tripped, purposely.

"Are you alright?" asked Hitsugaya.

"I…I'm alright. Let's rest at the staircase…"

So, Hitsugaya assisted Ichigo to the stairways. Ichigo normally would not feel anything over a tiny trip like this, and his acting skills were extremely unrealistic too, but Hitsugaya did not notice one bit of wrong at all.

Hitsugaya, who surprisingly believed that Ichigo was in pain, said, "Since you are hurt, I shall go see Aizen-sensei alone, then." He turned to leave, but got pulled by Ichigo.

"Don't go, Toushiro…"

"Huh? Kurosaki, what are you…?"

Ichigo pulled Hitsugaya closer and forcefully smacked his lips onto Hitsugaya's.

"Mm…Kurosaki…stop…" Hitsugaya was held on tightly by Ichigo, who had a vice-like grip that would never let go no matter how hard Hitsugaya resisted.

Finally, Ichigo let loose, and Hitsugaya pulled away, gasping, only to find Matsumoto standing on the door of the stairways, mouth agape.

"M…Matsumoto…" Hitsugaya stammered, appalled.

"I was told by Hinamori that you came here to find Aizen-sensei, so I came to find you. But it seems that you were doing something else unspeakable of…" Matsumoto said, her voice filled with hurt, and ran off.

"W…wait, Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya ran after Matsumoto. Ichigo pulled Hitsugaya back. "Wait, Toushiro, I…I'm really sorry, I didn't…"

Hitsugaya shook Ichigo off angrily, and immediately ran out to chase Matsumoto.

But Matsumoto was no where to be seen.

He had been waiting all these while for Matsumoto to come back, and yet when the time finally came, he blew it up and now Matsumoto, what would she be thinking of him now? Hitsugaya cursed under his breath.

And what was Kurosaki thinking? He should have known that Ichigo had liked him all these while; Ichigo's friendly, protective stare, Ichigo's warm hand patting him… But Hitsugaya had insisted that Ichigo was just being a nice friend, and look what happened now!

As Hitsugaya walked sadly randomly, Hinamori ran and bumped into him.

"Oh, Onii-chan, you are here! Rangiku-chan arrived at our house, but she was crying very badly, and I hear your name said in the midst of her sobs! You better come quickly!"

_Matsumoto is crying badly?_ Hitsugaya's felt a twinge of pain in his heart. He followed Hinamori back to his house.

Matsumoto was crying harder than what Hitsugaya had imagined. "She's been like this all these time." Hitsugaya's mother whispered to his ear as she passed by. "Comfort her, ne?" She and Hinamori left Hitsugaya alone with Matsumoto.

"…Matsumoto…"

Matsumoto's crying ceased. "Go away." She said weakly.

Hitsugaya did not know what to say. Looking at Matsumoto like this simply tore his heart.

"…I'm sorry…"

- - -

"Eh!" Matsumoto grinned suspiciously at Ichigo. "That explains everything."

"I told you my crystal ball works!" The shopkeeper said indignantly.

"W…wait!" Ichigo stared at Matsumoto and the shopkeeper. "It's fake, of course! There's no way I'd be gay and like Toushiro…"

Matsumoto shook her head in a concerned way. "Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo, you have to face the truth in your heart sometimes you know. Sometimes, you just have to look deep into your heart to find the truth…"

"Shut up! It's fake! It's obviously not real!" Ichigo waved his hand frantically.

"But, you took away my captain's second kiss, you're so cruel, Ichigo-kun." Matsumoto took the crystal ball. "I'm going to tell captain the whole thing. Then he'll know that it's really his past life, no mistake! And he got no reason to freeze me again!"

Matsumoto left, with Ichigo and the shopkeeper alone.

"You…" Ichigo glared at the shopkeeper.

"Y…yes?" The poor shopkeeper blanched.

You imagine what the livid Ichigo would do to the shopkeeper.


	3. Chapter 3

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Matsumoto bounced in carrying her cherished crystal ball.

Hitsugaya's nerve tightened. "What now, Matsumoto?" She's back with that retarded crystal ball again.

"This crystal ball is real, I tell you." Matsumoto said excitedly. "It's real, and you can't deny it!" And so Matsumoto explained the whole thing to him. _Recap for those who don't remember: Ichigo claimed that that crystal ball is telling lies because there's no way he could be gay, but it is true because Hitsugaya's past also stated that Ichigo is gay. Anyway because of all these Matsumoto happily claimed that the crystal ball is telling the truth._

Hitsugaya stared rather doubtfully at the crystal ball.

"...So you see, Captain, you can't deny the fact that you're in love with me!" Matsumoto said the last five words extremely joyously, as she broke into a delighted laughter. "Ho ho ho ho ho!"

"Shut up!" Hitsugaya grabbed the crystal ball and stared at it. "Are you serious? Ichigo, a gay? I thought he liked Rukia?"

"I don't know, maybe he's bisexual, you know, like Adam Lambert. Anyway, Captain, you want to continue seeing your life? I don't mind. Let's see how you reconcile with me..."

Matsumoto's voice sounded distant as Hitsugaya was concentrating on the crstal ball. "I want to know how I died.' He thought. "On that wide plain of ice..."

- - -

Hitsugaya was kicking the snow on the path. He need to reconcile with Matsumoto again.

He turned his head and saw the patch of snow in which he made the ice dragon, Hyourinmaru. That's also the incident when he first talked to Matsumoto. He remembered the times at class, when he gazed at Matsumoto from his seat, where he stared jealously at his classmates chatting happily with Matsumoto. Matsumoto was quite a popular girl, with good looks and all. She was even well-liked by the hot and popular guy, Ichimaru Gin.

But last year, when Matsumoto kissed him, he thought he could develop a relationship with her. Hitsugaya bit his lip. Because of that stupid incident, everything was destroyed!

He clenched his fists, and release them again. Then he resumed kicking the snow.

"Shiro-chan!" Hinamori poped in from behind. "Eh, your hair is not white! A rare sight indeed..."

Hinamori stared at Hitsugaya, who did not seem to look angry at Hinamori for calling him shiro-chan. "What's wrong, onii-chan?"

"Nothing." Hitsugaya looks betrayed him though. Hinamori, as his experienced sister, was able to tell what was the problem.

"Hehe..." Hinamori smiled. "You know, you can always ask me for help in relationship problem! I'm an expert on that."

Hitsugaya frowned in disbelief.

"Just hear this out..."

Hitsugaya suddenly got enlightened. "Hinamori, this idea is totally..." Hitsugaya grabbed Hinamori and hugged her. "...Awesome! How did you think of that!" Hitsugaya ruffled Hinamori's hair and kissed her forehead.

Hinamori laughed, elated. It's been a while since her brother was so happy like this. "Ne, Onii-chan! Tell you a good news. Remember I said that Aizen wanted to find a scholarship for me? he found one! He's sending me to America! Isn't that cool?"

Hitsugaya nodded. "Yeah, it's good."

Hitsugaya's mind drifted away, still thinking of the idea Hinamori thought about, while Hinamori rambled on about her scolarship to the school.

- - -

Matsumoto had been crying for quite a long time already. "It's time to be strong and face the fact." She thought.

"Isn't that Rangiku-san?"

Matsumoto turned around to see her ex-classmates Renji and Ikkaku.

"Eh, no long no see, Rangiku-san." "When did you come back? Why didn't you tell me?" "Of course she won't tell you." "Eh? What made you say that, Ikkaku?" "Common sense isn't it?"

Matsumoto smiled friendly at them (which kinda made Renji blush).

Matsumoto walked silently next to her two friends who were busily chatting away. She would not admit it, but in her mind, she was still thinking of Hitsugaya.

After bidding farewell to Ikkaku and Renji, she walked in her font porch. This was where she had her first kiss, with Hitsugaya.

Suddenly, she felt someone grabbing her from the back. Without any time to react, that someone hugged her around her waist, one hand securing her head, and kissed her.

After that short, sweet kiss, the someone embraced Matsumoto very tightly, as if afraid that she will go away. Matsumoto could feel some kisses on her hair, and heard the person whisper, "Please forgive me, I love you." It was then Matsumoto realise that he was Hitsugaya.

"What are you doing in my house?" Matsumoto asked unfeelingly. Hitsugaya cuddled Matsumoto even harder.

Matsumoto's coldness made Hitsugaya changed his plans. Slowly withdrawing his arm, he grabbed Matsumoto's head with both his hands. "Because, I. Love. You." He said, kissing Matsumoto's strawberry-like lips between every full stop.

Matsumoto finally broke into a smile. She was intentionally trying to sound heartless, but who can withstand what Hitsugaya's doing?

"Alright. I forgive you." She smiled shyly.

- - -

Poof! The crystal ball went blank.

"Why did you do that for? Captain Hitsugaya?" said Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya kept his eyes shut. "Giving my past life some privacy..."

"Why? It's just me and you!" Matsumoto pouted. "I want to see more! I'm not going to miss the scene!"

Matsumoto, for the sake of seeing the love scene, struggled with her captain on the ownership of the crystal ball. Well, Matsumoto being bigger, obviously won. So not let's continue seeing Hitsugaya's life...

- - -

"Hitsugaya-kun, you're late for dinner!" The kind mother stood in font of the house, waiting for her son.

"Sorry..." Hitsugaya went in the house. _("Oh, we missed the scene of us together!" Matsumoto groaned.)_

Hinamori winked at him as he entered the house. "Did it went well?" She whispered.

"It didn't go as you said, but..." Hinamori giggled when she saw her brother blush.

"What are you guys talking about?" Their mother walked in between them. "The food is cold already you know."

The three ate dinner while listening to Hinamori talking about the scholarship she received. "Aizen-sensei said that they will start school next month and told me to hurry up in my decision, or next year they might not have the scholarship and I will miss the golden opportunity." Seeing her mother with a hesitant look, she quickly added, "It's free, it's absolutely free! It even include my food expenses!"

"...I don't know..." Hinamori's mother said worriedly.

"What do you mean?" Hinamori asked sadly.

"I don't think Aizen is that type of person that would care about his student's talents or anything like that..."

Hinamori was appalled. "No, Mother, Aizen-sensei is a very caring and fatherly sensei! He recognises me because of my efforts and hardwork of all these years!"

Hinamori's mother raised a doubtful eyebrow. "Hn..."

After dinner, Hitsugaya was washing the dishes with his mother.

"Ne, Hitsugaya, can you do me a favour?"

Hitsugaya lift his head and stared curiously at his mother. "What?"

The next day…

Hitsugaya leaned at the back of the wall. Beside him was the door to the staircase where he had his second kiss. "Oh gosh, don't remind me of it..." Hitsugaya turned his head away. He felt a sadness in his heart. Maybe he should not just break up with Ichigo like that. After all they were still best friends all these years. Hitsugaya shook his head. "Anyway, back to the mission mother assigned me."

He felt weird having to spy on Aizen-sensei. It's weird why would mother even be suspicious of him, he don't look like any bad guy or anything like that.

"...This is the photo of Hinamori." Aizen-sensei said.

"Oh, that's the one?" Hitsugaya could not recognise the other person.

"Yup. Cute, isn't she?"

Hitsugaya sighed. He wrote on his notepad: _9:45am, Aizen-sensei is exchanging Hinamori's photo with someone else. Probably the person who's approving for her scholarship..._

Hitsugaya stopped dead on his writings. What was that he just heard? He stared at the notepad as Aizen-sensei started speaking more and more, revealing more about his motives.

"...Kill."

Hitsugaya dropped his pencil upon that word as the truth hits him. Aizen-sensei was actually such a sadistic and heartless person. Mother was right!

"Who's that?"

Hitsugaya freezed and held his breathe. He could feel the person coming closer and closer.

"Gosh, what should I do?" He thought anxiously.

"Come out now, before I kill you!" Through the shadow, Hitsugaya saw with shock that the person was holding a knife!

Sweat slowly dripped down of Hitsugaya's face. He covered his chest for fear they could hear his heart beating.

- - -

"Eh?" Matsumoto and Hitsugaya blinked at the blank crystal ball. Both of them were close to the crystal ball due to the tension.

"Oi, Matsumoto, why is it blank?" Hitsugaya chortled.

Matsumoto turned the crystal ball over and checked. Hitsugaya grabbed it away from her and double-checked it.

"It must have run out of battery." Hitsugaya stated.

"Dang! It was at the climax!" Matsumoto cursed.


	4. Chapter 4

_Yay thanks for the reviews! Here's the fourth chapter._

Matsumoto ran into the shop once again to find the shopkeeper.

"Hey, mister, this crystal ball ran out of battery..." Matsumoto stopped midway. The shopkeeper is hanged upside down from the ceiling with his mouth choked with a dirty rag.

Matsumoto suppressed her laughter as she helped untie the shopkeeper. "Haha, you mean Ichigo did this to you? He must be really angry about what the crystal ball showed him..." She shook her head. "Sometimes, Ichigo need to face the reality more... It okay if he's gay! I know a lot of gay guys and lesbian girls out there. Some girls also seemed to be attracted to my boobs! Ah, the popularity of mine..."

Matsumoto went into her fantasy world while the shopkeeper went and gurgle his mouth.

"Okay, back to business!" Matsumoto snapped into reality. "This crystal ball of yours, it went out of battery!"

"Oh, really? You can always buy new battery." The shopkeeper stated nonchalantly.

"Really? How much?"

"Only $1."

"Okay I'll take it!" Matsumoto grabbed the battery excitedly and left.

The shopkeeper shook his head. This is how dumb the consumers are. When they got addicted to the story the crystal ball show, they would use up all their money to buy batteries to continue watching.

"Hey, mister, another battery, please!" Rukia ran into the shop agitatedly. The shopkeeper smiled. He had earned about $500 today.

Meanwhile, Matsumoto and Hitsugaya continued watching Hitsugaya's past life...

...

"Come out now, before I kill you!" Through the shadow, Hitsugaya saw with shock that the person was holding a knife!

Sweat slowly dripped down of Hitsugaya's face. He covered his chest for fear they could hear his heart beating.

He stared frantically around, hoping to find something that could help. He saw the door to the staircase. Wasting no time he swung it open and ran away.

"He's running away!" Aizen and the other guy chased after him. Then Aizen stopped chasing.

"No need to chase him, Ichimaru. I know who he is." Aizen smiled.

Hitsugaya ran out of the school and all the way to his house. "Mother! Mother!" He shouted agitatedly.

"Eh, Hitsugaya, I thought I sent you for a mission?" Hitsugaya's mother came out wiping her hand on an apron.

"Aizen-sensei, he...he..." Hitsugaya was trying hard to find words to describe what he just heard. "Anyway that scholarship thing, it's fabricated. Please, please don't, never allow Hinamori to accept it!" He was so anxious he looked like he going to lose his mentality.

The worried mother immediately hugged Hitsugaya. "It's okay. I'd always known that Aizen is not a good person. Come in and explain everything slowly and clearly to mother. Do you want some watermelons?"

Matsumoto was also in his house too. Hitsugaya blushed when she smiled at him.

"Well, I overheard Aizen-sensei talking to some guy I don't know. He said that there isn't a scholarship at all he just wanted to trick Hinamori into believing him. Actually he just wanted to send Hinamori away to America just to sell her off. Plus he said that Hinamori is extremely talented and many couples who could not have children would fight for Hinamori. In that case Aizen-sensei can earn lots of money and stuff. He said that Hinamori is too close to him and treated him too nicely he wants to get rid of her. And...and...he told the other guy that if nobody wants Hinamori, he is free to do anything to her, just remember to kill her after everything."

Hitsugaya panted after the long chain of words he just said without breathing. His mother and Matsumoto stared at him dumbfounded.

"So, you mean that the scholarship does not exist, Aizen-sensei just wanted to sell Hinamori off?" Matsumoto helped Hitsugaya translate. Hitsugaya nodded.

"I...I never knew Aizen was this bad..." Hitsugaya's mother stared at the floor with an awestruck face. "I just thought he was not as good as Hinamori described him..."

"What are we going to do?" Hitsugaya asked, on the verge of crying. "Hinamori's targeted..."

"Don't lose hope too soon!" Matsumoto said encouragingly. "As long as we have the will, we can always save Hinamori!"

"What about me?" Hinamori walked into the house, curious. Everyone stared at her. Hitsugaya spat out a watermelon seed at her. (He was eating watermelons. Refer at 8 paragraph before this.)

After explaining...

"No, it can't be true! Aizen-sensei is not this kind of person!" Hinamori argued.

"But Hinamori I saw it with my own eyes..."

"No way, Onii-chan! There's no way Aizen-sensei would do this. It must be your Hallucination. Or there must be someone manipulating him!" Hinamori shouted adamantly.

"But, Hinamori..." Hinamori cut off her brother's speech, covered his ears and shouted, "Aizen-sensei won't do this! You're all mistaken!" With that she ran out off the house.

"Hinamori..." Everyone stared at Hinamori's running figure.

There was an awkward silence.

Hitsugaya was the first to break the silence. "Mother, please don't sign the agreement for Hinamori to go to America..."

"Don't worry; I'm not so stupid as to do that. Hinamori's my only daughter after all." The amicable mother said gently. "Now, be a gentleman and send Rangiku-chan home, would you?"

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto walked down the streets. Matsumoto went and hold Hitsugaya's hand. Hitsugaya squeezed her hand affectionately. Matsumoto's hair tickled Hitsugaya. "Her hair smelled good." He thought as he breathed in hardly.

Matsumoto turned around curiously. "What are you doing?"

Hitsugaya stared at Matsumoto's flawless face for quite a while. "Nothing much."

They walked in silence.

Nobody spoke.

"Ne, Matsumoto..."

"Hn?"

Hitsugaya thought for a while. "Nothing."

"What?" Matsumoto looked at him worriedly.

They reached Matsumoto's house.

"Nothing." Hitsugaya gave a swift peck on Matsumoto's lips. "Goodnight." He reached out to sooth her hair and walked away.

Hitsugaya knew that Hinamori would not want to succumb to mother's decision on not allowing her to take the scholarship. He had to somehow tell the police about Aizen's motive.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

When he ran away, why didn't they chase him? It couldn't be, that they found out who he was? After all, his hair is quite unique in the school, anybody would be able to tell.

He breathed in and out slowly, calming himself down. No, even if Aizen knew who he was, He could not do anything. Hinamori's still not going to accept that scholarship of his!

But, he better watch out nowadays, if Aizen wanted so deeply to trick Hinamori, Hitsugaya would be the first of his target list.

The next day, in school...

Hitsugaya took out his bento for lunch. "Hitsugaya-kun, can I talk to you for a minute?" Aizen-sensei stood in front of him, smiling sweetly.

The whole class stared at them as they went out of the house. Ichigo saw that Hitsugaya's fists were clenched, and he looked extremely uncomfortable. Putting down his bento, he decided to follow them.

"Hitsugaya-kun, Hinamori said that you won't let her take the scholarship. Why is that so? The scholarship is a golden opportunity for talents like her."

Hitsugaya tightened his jaw. "I know what you're up to, I know all about it Aizen!"

"Pardon me? I don't quite get what you're saying." Aizen looked at Hitsugaya through his glasses.

"Stop joking around, Aizen!" Hitsugaya shouted, and punched his fist onto Aizen's table. "I know what you're up to! What scholarship, Australia art school, they're all crap! Those are your cheap methods to harm Hinamori and I won't let you! I will never allow Hinamori to accept that…-" –Please cover your ears- "…piece of…" –I'm sorry please cover your ears again- "…scholarship! So go to hell Aizen!"

Hitsugaya glared at Aizen, trembling with anger and animosity.

"Calm down, Hitsugaya-kun. It's not good to use vulgar language. Cursing is also not allowed here." Aizen smiled. "And where's your respect? It's Aizen-sensei, not Aizen."

"Who'd want to respect you, you cheap little…" –I'm so very sorry you have to cover your ears once again- "You don't deserve to be called sensei!" Hitsugaya turned around abruptly towards the door.

"Let me give you a piece of advice, Hitsugaya-kun." Aizen said when Hitsugaya was about to turn the doorknob. "If you still don't agree, something bad will happen tonight. Ichimaru would not give mercy on children."

Hitsugaya hands started to sweat. Then he turned the door knob and walked out.

"_Something bad will happen tonight._" "_Ichimaru would not give mercy on children._" "Who the hell is Ichimaru?" Hitsugaya thought. His hands started to tremble. Then he felt slightly faint and retreated a few steps. A strong and gentle hand caught him.

"Are you alright, Toushiro?" Ichigo's reassuring hands lifted Hitsugaya into position.

Hitsugaya merely nodded.

"I heard everything." Ichigo looked down at the floor gravely.

"…"

"Would you mind explaining everything in detail to me?"

"…"

"It's alright if you don't want to." Ichigo looked at his friend worriedly. "But are you sure it's safe tonight? Do you want to come to my house and stay overnight?"

Hitsugaya thought about what happened that day that Ichigo kissed him. That day Matsumoto was angry with him. He still had not forgive Ichigo for that.

Ichigo saw the anger on Hitsugaya's eyes. He sighed. "Guess you're still angry with me, huh?"

"…"

The two friends walked silently back to class and finished their lunch in silence.

Ichigo stared at Hitsugaya. A cloud bloomed over the sky and covered the sun, making the classroom seemed ominously dark. "Ar! Ar!" A crow flew past the school.

Ichigo shivered. There's this premonition of his that something bad would happen to Hitsugaya tonight.

- - -

"Eh, so many ominous signs…scary…" Matsumoto said, staring at the crystal ball as intensely as Hitsugaya. No, her captain was so intense no one could beat him.

"Hello? Anybody here?" A knock on the door disturbed them from continuing their intense moment.

"I'll get the door." Matsumoto volunteered. She rushed to the door. There was a random shinigami outside the door. "What is it?"

"I'm here to promote a highly popular manga, Bleach. If you would like to read some of the fanfic of this manga just for a few minutes, ma'am…" The shinigami dug into his sleeves to find some fanfic.

"Chase him away." Hitsugaya said coldly. He wanted to continue watching the crystal ball!

Matsumoto was about to close the door when the shinigami showed her something interesting.

"Ooh! This is interesting! Where did you get it?" Matsumoto asked.

Hitsugaya triggered a dangerous vein. "Matsumoto, get back here!" And the sound rings throughout the soul society once again.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay…" Matsumoto sat down rubbing her head which just got punched by her angry captain. "Let's continue the story…"

- - -

Ichigo decided to follow Hitsugaya home, in case something bad really happened.

"Ding! Ding!" The school bell rang. Hitsugaya packed his bag as fast as possible and rushed out of the class. He needed to find Hinamori.

He ran to her class. She was not there. Fear eluded Hitsugaya. He ran around the school anxiously, asking everybody he met.

"Hinamori is in Aizen-sensei's office." A kind friend of Hinamori answered. She giggled. "Don't know what they are talking about. Ah, lucky Hinamori…"

"Lucky my foot." Hitsugaya cursed silently and ran to Aizen's office. Hinamori was walking out with Aizen. Without a thought, he grabbed Hinamori and started running out of school.

"W…wait, Onii-chan! What are you doing?" Hinamori struggled to keep up with Hitsugaya.

"Getting you away from Aizen, what else?" Hitsugaya felt that they were at a safe distance from school and let go of Hinamori's hands.

Hinamori's expression was hard to understand. She looked sad and angry at the same time. "Aizen-sensei said that it is my decision to make whether or not to accept the scholarship. I choose to accept the scholarship."

"What?" Hitsugaya stared at his sister, bewildered.

Hinamori clenched her fist. "This decision is made very seriously. I want to go America and you cannot stop me. I will never let this opportunity go past!" Hinamori glared at her equally livid brother.

"You are so naïve! Aizen is evil and he's trying to trick you!" Hitsugaya said, frustrated.

"There's no way Aizen-sensei could be evil. Aizen-sensei said that you are just disturbed in mind and you have some misunderstandings with him. I won't let your tiny misunderstandings ruin my golden opportunity!"

"Hinamori…" Hitsugaya looked at the adamant Hinamori, feeling helpless. "I have no choice but to do this then, Hinamori."

He grabbed Hinamori by the waist, and ignoring all her kicks and screams. "W…what are you doing, Onii-chan?"

"Forcing you home and keeping you there." Hitsugaya said forthrightly.

"Wah! Put me down! Onii-chan! Shiro-chan!" Hinamori shouted angrily.

Hitsugaya ignored all the weird looks his neighbours gave him and carried Hinamori home successfully. He tied Hinamori to the chair and sat down next to her.

"Why are you doing this, Shiro-chan?" Hinamori squealed.

"Sorry." Hitsugaya apologised sincerely. "I have to do this. You're going to stay like this until the valid date to sign up for that weird scholarship."

Hinamori glared at Hitsugaya and started crying very badly.

Hitsugaya stared helplessly at Hinamori, trying in vain to stop her from crying. "Hey, hey, stop crying, please?"

"What are you doing, Hitsugaya?" A shock Matsumoto came in the house.

"Rangiku-chan!" Hinamori wailed. "Save me! Onii-chan has gone mad!"

"What are you doing, Hitsugaya-kun?" Matsumoto stared at the horribly tied up Hinamori.

Hitsugaya shrugged helplessly and looked down at the ground. "Well, I have to do this… she would not listen to me…"

"But, you can't just tie her up like that!" Matsumoto cried. She hurriedly went up and untied Hinamori.

"Thank you, Rangiku-chan!" Hinamori jumped up happily. Well, she wanted to jump up, but Matsumoto's hand was on her hardly, so that she can't move.

Matsumoto turned to Hitsugaya. "If you want to tie her up, you have to tie her up comfortably. Like this, see." Matsumoto tied up Hinamori again, this time not as horrible as the way Hitsugaya tied it.

"Eh, Rangiku-chan? What are you doing?" Hinamori wailed and pouted and cried.

"Sorry. It's my first time tying someone up." Hitsugaya admitted.

"Well, you have to know how to tie someone up properly before you really do it. Search it in the internet, they have good source by those experienced kidnappers. Especially since the person you're going to tie up is your sister. You have to make her comfortable, and yet not able to break away." Matsumoto explained. Hitsugaya watched and nodded.

Hinamori stopped crying. Crying is useless. No one could help her now. Matsumoto and Hitsugaya were having a conversation, completely ignoring her. Even if her mother came back, she would not help her. Why do they not believe in Aizen-sensei? Aizen-sensei was a kind and caring teacher, there's no way he could do anything like this!

Hinamori thought angrily, and even cursed silently under her breathe. Stupid Onii-chan, stupid Shiro-chan! Thinking, cursing, she slowly fell asleep. Well, she was tired after a long day of school. Who wouldn't? I practically die every school day.

Matsumoto and Hitsugaya stopped their conversation about Tokyo Disneyland which Matsumoto went in the morning as they watched the sleeping Hinamori. (Remember that Matsumoto is having her summer holidays?) "Oh, she's so cute!" Matsumoto declared. Hitsugaya could not help but agree.

"Ah, it's so late already!" Matsumoto looked at the setting sun. "I'm going home first, ne?" Matsumoto jumped up.

Hitsugaya wanted to stay with Matsumoto a long as possible. "I'll send you home."

"And leave Hinamori alone?"

As if by scripted, Hitsugaya's mother came back from work. "Let me take care of Hinamori then. Have a pleasant trip!" She smiled at Hitsugaya.

"Okay then. Thanks and bye, aunt!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

Hitsugaya's mother chuckled. "Just call me mother!" Hitsugaya blushed slightly.

"Ja, let's go." Hitsugaya grabbed Matsumoto's hands and left the house.

Behind a random tree outside Hitsugaya's house, Ichigo was hiding behind, doing homework. Sigh, the amount of homework the school gave nowadays.

A happy couple came walking out of the house.

"They're finally out!" Ichigo thought to himself. Not that he wanted them to come out. It'll be better for them if they stay in the house safely all these while. But well, he could not deny the fact that he was freezing cold out here.

He followed Hitsugaya and Matsumoto. Not very cheerfully, counting the closeness both of them had, and the warmth of Hitsugaya's smiles for Matsumoto. It could melt any girls' heart. Including Ichigo's, even though he's not a girl…

Then Hitsugaya pulled Matsumoto and kissed her. Ichigo's eyes widened, and widened, as he saw the two cuddled closer and closer. He turned around instantly. He could not stand this sourness, this pain flowing through his heart. It was time to let go of Hitsugaya…

"My, my, what do we have here?"

Ichigo turned around and saw a tall guy, with eyes squeezed so small it looked liked a straight line, walking towards Hitsugaya and Matsumoto.

"Oops, sorry to interrupt you guys." The guy smiled. He said to the person behind him. "I thought you said that there's only a boy to deal with. Why do we have another girl involve in this?"

"You have a problem with that, Gin?" Aizen-sensei came to light.

"Aizen!" Hitsugaya glared and pulled Matsumoto behind him.

"Of course. I, as a gentleman, don't deal with girls. Especially such a cute girl like her." Gin said, not forgetting to keep his hot smile on.

"Then just deal with the boy." Aizen said simply.

Gin shook his head. "He's just a small boy, what can he do? You really want me to kill him?"

Aizen's eyes flashed ominously. Gin raised his eyebrows. "You're serious about this, huh?" Gin said helplessly. "Well, then, I'm sorry kiddo, I have no choice but to kill you."

Ichigo almost dropped his pile of homework. "Kill? Did he say kill?" He thought agitatedly. He quickly took out his cell phone. "I knew something like this would happen, but this is more serious than I thought."

Hitsugaya was sweating non-stop. Gosh, what's going to happen to him? He let go of Matsumoto's hands. "Matsumoto, run, get out of this place!" Matsumoto shook her head and grabbed his hand tightly.

"Che, this is so ungentlemanly…" Gin said as he advanced upon Hitsugaya, raising his wooden sword.

Hitsugaya was hit on his shoulder. His world went black for an instant. Then slowly, the excruciating pain ran through his whole body, and stabbed into his heart. "Argh!"　He shouted and fall onto the ground.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" Matsumoto shouted. Hitsugaya bit his lips in pain, and was shaking horribly.

Matsumoto glared at Gin. "Why you idiot! Don't you dare hurt Hitsugaya-kun!" Matsumoto shrieked as she grabbed a random nearby stick and desperately whacked at the taken-aback Gin.

Gin fall onto the ground. "Why you… you have a lot of strength as a gal, don't you." He struggled to get up. Matsumoto advanced once again.

This time Gin was prepared. He grabbed Matsumoto's stick and pulled it away from her. "Now you have no weapon. Feeling vulnerable?" He sneered and lifted his wooden sword.

Matsumoto stared, paralyzed, as the sword accelerated onto her. Then something crashed onto her. It's Hitsugaya! He hugged her tightly and took the hit. The sword landed on his head.

Bam! That's the sound heard when the sword hit Hitsugaya's head. Blood oozed out like water. Matsumoto stared, traumatized. Hitsugaya was clinging onto her, hugging her so closely, so closely that she could not breathe. But she hardly noticed her lack of air. All she noticed was the amount of blood Hitsugaya lost.

"Hitsugaya-kun…" She choked, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Gin was flabbergasted at how stupid this boy is. He laughed nervously. "Wow, hit by the head? There's no way this boy will live."

Matsumoto hugged Hitsugaya, and wept.

Gin looked at those two sadly. "I'm sorry; I did not mean to hit his head…"

"What are you apologizing for?" Aizen said. "He's not dead yet, continue, Gin." Gin frowned reluctantly. "But this boy is already hurt so badly, let's just leave it…"

"There they are!"

Aizen and Gin lifted their heads and saw Ichigo, Hinamori and her mother, along with the police running this way. "Shit, who called the police?" Gin cursed.

"Aizen-sensei…" Hinamori looked at her beloved teacher, and glanced at her brother. Her hand went up to her mouth. "Is…is this your doing?" Hinamori stared at the silent Aizen, and watched him being taken away by the police.

She slowly turned around and saw her crying mother. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry for not believing you, Onii-chan…"

Hitsugaya was still hugging Matsumoto hardly. His pain was unbearable. "I love you, Matsumoto…" He whispered breathlessly. "Please don't cry over me…" He tightened his grip. "We'll still meet again next life…"

Matsumoto tried her best to stop crying. "Baka, stop talking like that; you're not going to die!"

Hitsugaya smiled. "Sometimes, you have to face the fact." He cuddled in Matsumoto's arms. "But it's nice, dying in your arms, and dying on this plain of ice."

"Shut up! You're not going to die! You're not going to die…" Matsumoto choked on her tears.

"Sayonara, Matsumoto. I love…" Matsumoto hugged Hitsugaya even closer. "…you." Hitsugaya squeezed his last breathe to say the last word.

No matter how hard Matsumoto tried, her tears just flow down like a water tap. "I love you too, Hitsugaya-kun…"

Ichigo came running towards the scene with the ambulance. "Please, Toushirou, don't die yet!" He thought anxiously. But he was too late, Hitsugaya already died peacefully under Matsumoto's arms.

_Hitsugaya died! Nooooo! *Mourns. Sorry if it's not very good. I never wrote this kind of stuff before. This may be my last time writing death related too, it's too sad to write. *Mourns. Anyway I made Gin a goo guy! Yay! I always knew he was a good guy. :)_


	6. Chapter 6

A few years later

"I smell a wonderful reiatsu!" A big monster with a hole in his heart shouted at his top of his voice.

Hitsugaya gulped. "Could he mean me?" He did not want to get eaten by this ugly monster. There's a lot of things he did not do, like making sure his mother do well in her jobs, protecting Hinamori from her fan boys, and staying by Matsumoto's side. Matsumoto had moved permanently here, and Hitsugaya had made up his mind that he's going to take care of her forever.

However, there's no way he could defeat this tremendously big monster.

Boom, boom, boom! The menacingly loud footsteps grew louder and louder. Hitsugaya gulped again, and he started sweating like crazy. He had felt this feeling that time when Aizen was going to kill him. But this time, no police is going to his rescue…

"Wham!" A black samurai costumed person flew up and killed the monster in one slash of sword. "W…wow…" Hitsugaya stared at the person in awe.

The person looked back. "Are you alright?" Hitsugaya nodded.

The person took his sword. "I'm a shinigami, and I'm going to send you to soul society, or in your words, heaven."

"W…wait!" Hitsugaya said. "I don't want to go to heaven yet! I want to wait for Matsumoto! I want to stay here and protect her…"

"Don't worry; you are all going to meet in soul society." The person assured. "You're just going to arrive there earlier than them. Then you just stay at soul society and wait for them, ne? By that time they'll probably be older than you."

"Oh…" Hitsugaya pondered. "So, I'm going to meet them again?"

"Yup. Relax, soul society is a wonderful place…" The person smiled at him, and Hitsugaya's mind went blank.

…

The screen went blank.

"That's all?" Hitsugaya asked. "My life's that short?"

"Captain Hitsugaya, so we meet again!" Matsumoto exclaimed, hugging him.

"Oof, gerrof me!" Hitsugaya's voice was muffled. Matsumoto planted a kiss on Hitsugaya's lips, ignoring all his resistance.

Sound of camera clicking away. The two looked at the door.

"Yachiru…" Hitsugaya said. Then the truth hit him like a big piece of ice.

"Hahahaha, Hitsu and Matsu kissed! This photo can draw me thousands of audiences in the internet! Yay! I can sell this for a thousand dollars each! Yay!" The 11th division vice-captain jumped excitedly.

"Yachiru, give me the camera." Hitsugaya said calmly.

"No way! Bleh!" Yachiru stick out her tongue. Then she ran out of the building.

Hitsugaya was fuming mad. Matsumoto was worried sick about her reputation of a pure virgin. "Yachiru!" The sound rang throughout soul society.

Somewhere in the 6th division's headquarters, Byakuya was busy writing words with his big brush. "Why is it so noisy nowadays?" He thought.

_End of everything! Phew…I may include an extra filler chapter if I have time and you really want it, but well, that's it for my story. Thanks for those who kept on supporting me! *Sniff Sniff_


End file.
